1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for error detection in a drive mechanism, having a multiphase electric motor and a converter connected upstream thereof, wherein the converter controls the voltage of the individual phases of the electric motor, and the phase currents in the phases of the electric motor each extend periodically and wherein, for error detection, several phase currents of the electric motor are measured at a predetermined point of the respective period, while the associated voltages at the respective phases of the electric motor are simultaneously varied, and measured values of the phase currents are evaluated as a function of the voltage at the respective phase of the electric motor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a method is intended for detecting errors in a drive mechanism having a multiphase motor, in particular a three-phase motor, and a converter, wherein the converter controls the voltage at the phases of the electric motor and the phase currents (which are a function of said voltages) each extend periodically in the individual phase of the electric motor. The phase currents are measured here for detecting errors.
Methods for error detection in a drive mechanism by measuring phase currents are known, for example, from EP 0 848 492 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,891, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.